The overall objective of this Task Order shall be to provide services to support the development, production, and dissemination of an NCI Tobacco Control Monograph. The specific set of services to be provided by the Contractor involve a range of activities and include administrative support, literature research and technical writing and intellectual contribution to the production of the Monograph volume. The topic of this monograph will be Addressing Tobacco Use in the Context of Oncology Care.